


【冷战组】奈亚拉托提普的情人

by Saltyfish22



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cthulhu Mythos, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltyfish22/pseuds/Saltyfish22
Summary: *克苏鲁神话*国设末日架空*有部分H和血腥的r18情节





	【冷战组】奈亚拉托提普的情人

**Author's Note:**

> *克苏鲁神话  
> *国设末日架空  
> *有部分H和血腥的r18情节

阿尔弗雷德靠在沙发上，手里捧着一杯咖啡，对面坐着亚瑟·柯克兰。  
他现在一点都不想和这位说话，如果可以的话，他简直想像独立时那样头也不回地跑出去，还要重重地摔门！多带劲！可惜这里是他的家，他摔了自己的门，就无家可归了。  
于是他喝了一口苦咖啡，顺势摆出一副符合咖啡滋味，也符合他心情的苦脸，问有什么事吗。  
明知故问，能有什么好事？  
果然亚瑟第不知道多少次开始说伊万·布拉金斯基是个疯子，是个危险的古神狂信徒，他滔滔不绝地说着他所了解到的疑点作为证据，希望着阿尔弗雷德多少能听进去哪怕一点。  
阿尔弗雷德不想听，原因很简单，亚瑟口中那位——尽管不是众所周知，但亚瑟至少清楚的知道——是他的恋人，他们在一起有挺长一段时间了。没有正常人喜欢被别人在耳边喋喋不休地说着自己爱人的坏话，就算这个人是他曾经的哥哥，现在最亲密的盟友也不行。  
他打断了亚瑟，说我饿了，我要吃午饭。  
亚瑟点点头，同意了等一会再说。阿尔弗雷德从冰箱里拿出两个速食汉堡放进微波炉，一分钟后他咬着一个汉堡，把另一个放到亚瑟面前时，对方那对粗眉毛几乎要拧在一起。  
“你家除了这个没别的吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德低头看了一眼汉堡：“没有啊，咋了？”  
“至少给我点蔬菜！”  
“这里面有一片生菜，”阿尔弗雷德不服气地把汉堡里被他啃的还剩半片的生菜挑出来证明给亚瑟看，“你要是觉得不够的话我这半片也给你。”  
“拿开！”亚瑟嫌弃地挥开他的手，默默地咬了一口汉堡，从他的表情来看并没有那么难以下咽。  
吃完午饭，亚瑟试图再次回到他的话题中，但显然阿尔弗雷德已经完全不想继续下去了。他叹了口气，离开沙发靠背身体前倾，手指敲了敲茶几：“阿尔弗雷德，你还记得二战时，我们的敌人所做的人体实验吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德抬起头。  
  
据亚瑟所说，战争结束后，一部分残忍的实验并没有停止，在东德被秘密保留了下来。他知道这些是因为弗朗西斯，基尔伯特在临死前，把一份记录着这份他从未对任何人开口的秘密的影像资料亲手交到了久未谋面的老朋友手上。  
后来弗朗西斯在一次喝多了之后迷迷糊糊地说了这件事，他说基尔伯特当时是在向他求救，如果他能早一点做出行动的话，或许那家伙就不会死……  
而亚瑟用过量的酒精和一点迷药撬开了他的嘴，从他的电脑中拿到了这段重重加密的视频。  
阿尔弗雷德觉得他在胡说：“如果是这样的话，弗朗西斯为什么在基尔伯特死后一直不公开这件事？他应该很看不下去人体实验这种事吧，况且那会……不正是对苏联落井下石团结欧洲的好时机吗？”  
亚瑟从包里拿出电脑：“你看一看吧，你看了就知道为什么不能公开，甚至你也不会想把它告诉别人。”  
直觉告诉阿尔弗雷德不要看，可他忍不住好奇地凑过去。  
视频里是一个实验室模样的地方，可是那些封闭的圆形玻璃间内不是标本，不是动植物，而是活生生的人。玻璃上似乎还有血迹，视频里看不清他们的表情，只是从动作姿势看，他们都麻木不仁，或焦虑不安。半分钟后响起了开门声，从视频的拍摄角度不能看到门在哪里，但应该有人进来了。  
紧接着响起了说话声，很明显那是伊万的声音，软软的，说着听不懂的东西，那些不属于人类的任何一种语言的音节奇妙而诡异。阿尔弗雷德很不合时宜地觉得这声音该死的性感，可是紧接着他就被视频里的画面吸引了全部的注意，玻璃罐里的人突然站起来，全身赤裸，身上有几个明显的发红，或是更加肿大发黑的肿块，随着伊万持续念诵的东西，那些人惊恐而痛苦的嚎叫着，拍打着玻璃，可是声音被双层玻璃隔住了。他们身上的肿块开始蠕动扩大，有一些已经足够大的爆裂开来，黑色的血四溅，一只巨大的蜘蛛样生物从中爬出来……  
视频结束了，接下来是第二段。一间似乎是书房的小房间里，墙壁上画满了各种繁复诡秘的花纹，其中有一些显然是符号，还有一些像是中世纪传说中的女巫所绘的魔法阵。房间中央突然凭空出现一团黑色的模糊雾气，又像是一团蠕动的黑影，黑影靠近书桌，伸出一根触手翻开了桌上的某本书，然后钻进了这一页书里消失不见了。  
第三段拍摄在伊万的办公室，就是阿尔弗雷德很熟悉的那一间里，托里斯进来送一份文件，伊万抬头时多看了他几眼，然后伸手捏住托里斯脖子上的一个项链挂坠。视频里看不清那个挂坠是什么样子，伊万捏着它，问托里斯从哪儿得来的。托里斯很紧张地说是在图书馆里偶然看到的图案，觉得挺不错的……  
伊万停了一会，然后拉开托里斯整齐的领口，把项链塞进了衣服里又替他理好衣领。他说别让我看见，神不喜欢这个。  
亚瑟说的没错，这些视频不会被公开，尽管科学与神秘学几乎同源共生，却也水火不容，这些内容实在太容易带来恐慌与认知失败问题。亚瑟合上电脑：“我想你至少见过其中一些东西，你看过你家的好几所大学图书馆里还保存着的17世纪的死灵之书，那么你应该能看出视频里某些图案和书上极其相似。”  
“是，那又怎样？”阿尔弗雷德厌烦这个话题，在看过视频后更加确定了这一点，他不仅看过禁书，自己的衣领里还贴身戴着一条雕刻着书中旧印图案的项链。  
“作为他的恋人你不知道他是个这么危险的家伙吗？”  
“我确定他现在没有在做这些可怕的实验。”  
“说不定他已经从这些研究里得到了想要的呢，说不定已经有什么东西在他身边了，你知道这么多年但凡和那书里的内容有点关系的从来都不是好事！”亚瑟不自觉地提高了音量。  
“那你呢？”阿尔弗雷德反问，“我不仅看过书，我还知道你的笔记本上，你家里那间谁都不给进的书房里也画的这些乱七八糟的符号，我小时候就看到过，你甚至在教会的压力下私自保存了一本更古老的希腊语禁书不是吗？你总说万尼亚是个危险的家伙那你算什么，你难道不应该先为你那些见不得人的东西自裁谢罪吗？”  
亚瑟直愣愣地盯着他，似乎真的被他说蒙了，过了好一会才说没错啊，我研究这些东西是为了救人，而我已经有一个忠实的刽子手了，如果我疯了，他会毫不犹豫地杀掉我，保险起见，阿尔弗雷德，如果你对我下的了手的话，我邀请你做第二个。  
如果你对我下得了手的话……阿尔弗雷德想，这句话可真是在讽刺他。  
“说完我的问题，还是说回你吧。”  
阿尔弗雷德撇了撇嘴，决定不说话，天知道他说什么都能被反驳回来。  
亚瑟无奈地摇摇头：“好吧，如果你不想说这个的话……那说一说你们的关系，你真的没有感觉，你们俩之间，永远都有着第三个存在吗？”  
  
阿尔弗雷德最后还是重重地摔门而去了，没有正常人乐意听别人说嘿，你男朋友给你戴了顶绿帽子，没有。  
而他也不完全算是无家可归，恋人的家里也是另一个家，本着这样的想法他跑去了，下了飞机才想起来给伊万打个电话说他来了。  
电话那头伊万的语气听起来有点不高兴：“你怎么不提前说一下？”  
“亲爱的我只是很想你，抱歉太突然了，你现在不在吗？”阿尔弗雷德坐在出租车里，语气诚恳却面无表情。  
“我在，但是现在有些事，你稍微等一下，等我忙完了再打给你好吗？”  
“好，那我等着。”  
阿尔弗雷德挂了电话，到伊万家门口不远处找了张长椅坐着等。他猜伊万这时候在他的私人住宅里，而不是办公室或者克里姆林宫的住房。这栋房子是他们在一起后一起选的，伊万购买后他们就时常在这里约会，但阿尔弗雷德并不能在没有获得许可的情况下随意出入。  
现在这房子和平时一样，门窗紧闭，窗帘也拉得严严实实，从来没有人知道里面正发生什么。  
他看到这里就会想起他和伊万刚决定在一起的时候，不是什么美好的回忆。1991年苏联解体时阿尔弗雷德正在和亚瑟等人开圣诞节party，他们一边在圣诞树边喝着酒，一边看着电视上苏联领导人的辞职演讲。阿尔弗雷德突然抓着酒瓶跳起来说干杯呀，庆祝我们的胜利！  
那天玩得太晚，几乎通宵直到早上才迷迷糊糊地睡着，阿尔弗雷德第二天下午醒来时，发现自己被搬到了床上，身上乱七八糟地裹着一堆衣服和毯子，八成是亚瑟的手笔。其他人都走了，客厅里勉强收拾了一下，食物残余和酒瓶都扔掉了，碗盘和酒杯塞进了洗碗机，其余垃圾仍然散了一地。他花了一个下午把家里收拾清爽，傍晚时才想起来，或许该去看看自己的对手，曾经的。  
于是他来到了莫斯科，克里姆林宫的官员显然不太高兴地接待了他，他有些意外伊万竟然不在，官员告诉他布拉金斯基先生在自己家里时他才想起来昨天的电视上全程都没有那家伙出面的身影。  
于是他说要去找伊万，那官员顿时有些不乐意，说是现在不允许打扰，奈何阿尔弗雷德坚持要去，他才无奈地说那先通知一下。  
电话还没打完，阿尔弗雷德就跑了，他知道伊万平时住的地方，那栋代表着苏联的大房子，现在想必是只剩下他一个人了。  
他来到那栋房子边，整个房子的窗帘拉得严严实实，走到门口却听见伊万的声音，听不清在说什么。阿尔弗雷德的第一反应是屋里还有别人，他正和另一个人说话。他上前敲门，说话声戛然而止，紧接着是一阵难以言喻的怪声，像是某种生物发出的笑声，却完全无法分辨。  
伊万把门打开一条缝，只露出半个脑袋，他看起来十分憔悴不安，眼角和脸上好像有些不正常的潮红：“请等一下，这里面太乱了，我收拾一下再让您进来……”  
阿尔弗雷德的第一反应便是他在求救，他们是水火不容的对手和敌人，伊万对他说话从来都没有这样礼貌到近乎低声下气，里面一定有什么不对。他立刻推门，门却纹丝不动，这不是一扇死门，便是门后的力量大到惊人。  
阿尔弗雷德还来不及惊讶，伊万就轻笑了一声，冷漠傲慢地，在阿尔弗雷德面前关上了门。阿尔弗雷德有些不确定那笑声是不是伊万发出的，听起来十分怪异。  
过了一会伊万打开门，带着一脸他熟悉的假笑说可以了，请进吧，不知道你屈尊来干嘛呢？  
他站在门口，穿戴整齐，除了苍白的脸色和掩饰不住的疲惫，总体上和以前没什么区别。阿尔弗雷德皱了皱眉，抬脚走进屋，屋里也很整齐，只是有一股若有若无的怪味，像血，又混了点什么别的，他看了眼垃圾桶，里面确实有一些沾血的纸巾，那么有点血腥味也不奇怪……  
“就你一个人吗？”  
“当然……其他人都走了啊，你满意了吧。”  
“不是说这个，我刚才在门口时好像听到你说话，我以为有人呢。”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，装作无意地试探。  
“你听错了。”  
他说得斩钉截铁，不是“我自言自语而已”，而是“你听错了”，这被阿尔弗雷德视作了第二个求救信号。他立刻拉着伊万就往外跑，一路狂奔，直到伊万狠狠甩开他的手抬脚就要踹他。  
阿尔弗雷德侧身躲开，然后侧腰挨了一拳，当然没多少力气，他抓着伊万的手腕锁在背后，手掐住对方的脖子：“住手，好好听我说话。”  
伊万被他制住动弹不得，点了点头。阿尔弗雷德看了看四周无人，放松了些力道：“告诉我，那房子里怎么了？”  
“烧了它吧。”伊万说。  
“什么？”  
“我说，拜托你帮我烧掉那房子……在有人来拆掉它之前，可以吗？”  
他转头看阿尔弗雷德，神色几乎是恳求的，阿尔弗雷德放开了他的双手和脖子：“你别怕，不能和我说清楚是怎么回事吗？”  
“抱歉，不。”伊万摇摇头，突然低头吻了一下阿尔弗雷德的唇角，“阿尔弗，我知道你想要什么，帮我做了这件事我就给你好不好？”  
按照阿尔弗雷德所说，他当时就是被迷住了，多少年梦寐以求的人就在面前对你示好，谁不心动，这没什么不承认的必要，反正在那之后他们就是恋人了。他就是这么告诉亚瑟的，略去了一些奇怪的细节，两次求救和他亲手烧掉了那房子的事实，简单地概括为，那天他向我示好，然后我们就在一起了。  
亚瑟一脸别逗了：“他向你示好？莫名其妙的，你觉得我相信吗？”  
“随你咯，”阿尔弗雷德笑着拍拍他的肩膀，他承认亚瑟对他是个特殊的存在，绝不会在别人面前的说的东西里，有一部分他会说给亚瑟，比如那时他说，我和万尼亚之间，本来就没有，也不用别人相信。  
但亚瑟确实提醒了阿尔弗雷德，他还记得烧掉房子时，火光中似乎有什么身影在动，他分辨不出那是什么，只听到隐约的惨叫声和奇怪的焦臭味，伊万走到他身后，双手环上他的腰，在他耳边轻声说谢谢你，这是一个秘密哦。  
  
伊万出门扔垃圾，没走几步就看到阿尔弗雷德坐在他家附近的长椅上玩手机。他把手中的黑色塑料袋扔进垃圾箱，挂上一个标准的微笑走过去。  
“嗨，阿尔弗。”  
阿尔弗雷德抬头：“你好了吗？”  
“是啊，今天怎么突然过来？”  
“亚瑟来找我……没关系，我什么都没和他说。”  
“真麻烦啊，如果可以一次解决掉所有麻烦就好了。”  
阿尔弗雷德挑眉，他又接着说：“开玩笑的，一点麻烦没有也挺无趣的不是吗？”  
“你真可怕。”阿尔弗雷德笑了笑。  
“是吗，你不喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢啊，怎么？”  
“那就好，”伊万扬起一个天真无邪的笑容，像一个快乐的孩子，“他也喜欢。”  
阿尔弗雷德一瞬间手指冰凉，他觉得自己即将接触到一部分真相。  
他知道一些东西，比如伊万有很多瞒着他，比如他们之间确实存在着第三者。阿尔弗雷德每次和伊万在这房里私会时，都能感觉到有什么东西盯着他，无时无刻地仿佛无处不在，又仿佛就在伊万身后。他确定伊万身上那种令人惧怕的气质不仅仅是因为自身，也因为他的身边确实有着什么能给人带来巨大压力的东西。但是更多的都是他不知道的，也无从知道。  
伊万从一开始就毫不掩饰自己有秘密这一点，每次他让阿尔弗雷德来找他要提前说，没有允许不能进门时都懒得编个理由，不能就是不能，就差明着把“我有秘密，你别看”给说出来了。  
阿尔弗雷德不会去问，他知道那些都是极其危险——就像亚瑟说的，一旦撞破或许就是万劫不复的东西，但是他可以等，等到获准接触的时间。  
伊万带他进屋，他满心期待着，接下来会看到什么。  
  
亚瑟带着被阿尔弗雷德摔了门的一肚子火回家，进了客厅就看到弗朗西斯坐在他的沙发上，吃着他昨天刚买的蛋糕。他当场从沙发上抓起一个靠垫砸过去。  
“温柔一点嘛。”弗朗西斯护住了剩下的半块蛋糕，推到亚瑟面前。  
“有屁快放！”  
“没屁，有话，”弗朗西斯想去握他的手，被躲开了，他皱了皱眉，“亲爱的，我再次邀请你参加我们的会议，和我们一起不好吗？”  
“你们又能做什么？能阻止预言发生吗？还是说在神的统治下抱团苟延残喘，还骗自己活下去就有希望？我告诉你这不是我要的，只要还有改变的希望我就会尝试下去！”  
“这太危险了——”  
“别说了，”亚瑟闭上眼睛，在沙发上坐下，他够累了，“我不拦着你们，你们也不用来烦扰我，我有活下去的方法，也有要做的事，你只要保证在我失败的时候可以杀死我。”  
弗朗西斯点点头：“好，我可以再提一件事吗？”  
“什么？”  
“别去找阿尔弗了，他不会听你的。”  
亚瑟睁开眼睛，盯着天花板看了一会：“第三次了，你总是这么说。我现在知道了你是对的，但你怎么知道的，你有什么没告诉我的对吧？”  
弗朗西斯没有说对，也没有说不对，他说，这不重要。  
那一千年完了，撒旦必从监牢里被释放，在末日预言下，一切无关生死存亡的，都可以说是不重要的事。  
弗朗西斯只是恰好知道了其中一件事，他曾在看完那几段机密视频后想方设法地从路德维希口中敲出些信息，推断出基尔伯特曾在东德秘密独居的地址。他为此浪费的时间是最大的错误，如果可以重来，他一定会干脆地用药，用最快的方式拿到地址，抬腿就走。  
基尔伯特给路德维希留下的最后一句话是本大爷去老地方住几天，弗朗西斯赶到时，那间屋子已经空无一人，干净得连一丝活人的气息都没有。后来给出的结果是因为普鲁士和东德都不复存在，意识体也随之消失，十分合理。  
路德维希太年轻，从未见过意识体的消亡，所以他没有怀疑，其他人不知道基尔伯特最后的时间是什么状态，所以他们也没有怀疑。可是弗朗西斯知道不是的，意识体的消亡不是突然的，而是会经过挺长一段时间，明明基尔伯特前几天还偷偷塞给他那些影像资料，那时看起来还毫无异状。  
他曾细细抚摸过那空房间里墙壁和物件的每一寸，最后在靠近门口的地方捡起了一根头发，比他的发色更深一些的棕金色，大约到耳朵的长度。  
  
狂信徒与神秘研究者们逐渐想起了末日预言——当群星达到正确的位置，伟大的克苏鲁便会从海底苏醒，重新统治这颗星球。  
精神较敏感的人类越来越频繁地在梦中看到一座海底古城，肥胖的巨大身影在其中沉眠，祂似乎还没有苏醒，但已有越来越多的人开始受到祂的暗示，甚至与祂交流。  
这其中当然包括亚瑟·柯克兰，他被来自海底的噩梦折磨了几百年，早在中世纪，教会把这些视为异端邪说避而不谈时，他就意识到了比起上帝，末日与邪神才是真实存在的。后来没有那么严格的宗教禁忌了，交流也方便了，他才发现与之相关的事件发生在世界各地，许多国家意识体也对此早有察觉。  
可是他们却在末日的应对措施上产生了分歧，光是一个欧洲就无法达成统一，亚瑟认为可以试着研究无限可能的宇宙与众神，试图找到避免这一切的方法，而以弗朗西斯为代表的各位认为存活是第一目标，有时间研究奇怪的东西不如考虑如何在旧日支配者的统治下活下去。海格力斯那家伙似乎继承了一些东罗马的神秘指示，独自与猫咪们达成了某种共识，而伊万——亚瑟确定他也是个对此了解甚多的——却从来不参加这些讨论。  
“那家伙搞不好就是个邪神信徒！”长期以来亚瑟都这么说。  
弗朗西斯沉默着，基尔伯特死后，他无法反驳。  
他也知道，阿尔弗雷德正一步步地踏入邪神为他挖好的陷阱，亚瑟救不了他。  
阿尔弗雷德跟着伊万踏入房门时，他知道自己要面对伊万口中的“他”，或者说“祂”了，那房间再也不是他们之前看到的样子，像一个古老深邃的墓穴，破旧的沙发与桌椅，地板上怎么也擦不干净的血迹，铺着裹尸布的床和餐桌。阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼地一步步踩上吱呀作响的木地板，手上突然被什么东西勾住了，他以为是蜘蛛网，低头却发现伊万不知何时站在他身后，贴的极近，手指正勾着他的。  
“你在看什么，阿尔弗？”  
“没什么。”  
“没什么不对的是吗？”  
“没有，东西都在该在的地方。”阿尔弗雷德说，所有的家具确实和原来的位置一模一样，不然他会怀疑自己进错了门。  
“我去倒杯水，你等等。”伊万这样说着，转身走进了厨房，锁上了门。  
紧接着阿尔弗雷德听到厨房里传来玻璃破碎声，随后便是听不懂的低语，调子怪异而绵长，他几乎被那声音中奇怪的力量控制住无法动弹。他确定那是伊万，或者他身边的那个东西在说话，因为他听懂了一句，不是人类的语言，那句话冲破了语言的束缚，以最原始的含义冲进了阿尔弗雷德的大脑——  
快跑，阿尔弗，快跑！  
阿尔弗雷德一瞬间清醒过来，他没有跑，而是径直走向那扇哐哐作响的门，握住了把手顺时针转动。  
他说不清自己为什么要这么做，或许是为了一直以来的目标。  
可是门后什么都没有，伊万刚把摔坏杯子的玻璃碎片倒进垃圾桶，嘴里吮吸着割伤的食指。看到阿尔弗雷德进来，他笑着把还在流血的手指伸进阿尔弗雷德嘴里：“阿尔弗，你还真是很爱我。”  
“当然。”阿尔弗雷德咽下嘴里弥漫开的血腥味，他知道自己跑不掉了。于是他从指间吻到手腕，把伊万按在铺着裹尸布的长桌上，从桌上拿起餐刀，像剥开美食的诱人外壳一样剥下了他的衣服。  
他进入得极其粗暴，有意要让这里的另一个存在看一看自己是怎样奸淫这位虔诚高傲的信徒一般。伊万被他顶得重心不稳，几乎在崩溃的边缘，仰起修长的脖颈，吐不出半个完整的单词，像濒死的天鹅一般。  
“你发什么疯，操你妈的……操……”伊万胡乱地骂着脏话，好像全然不知道自己被钉在生殖器上，他几乎要晕过去，浑身发烫。阿尔弗雷德抽出他的生殖器，他的双腿酸软着无力合拢，灌满的精液从穴口流出来，小腹还在高潮的余韵中抽搐着。  
伊万躺在餐桌上，像一份祭品，他闭眼时一滴不知道是汗水还是泪水的水珠从颤抖的长睫毛上落下，命中注定的落在了阿尔弗雷德的手背上，在淫靡中不合时宜地开了一朵洁白的小纸花。  
阿尔弗雷德俯身亲吻他的瞬间，听到耳边有一声不属于他们的轻笑。  
  
伊万蜷着赤裸的双腿缩在阿尔弗雷德怀里，他睡得很安静，阿尔弗雷德就抱着他坐在沙发上，面无表情地盯着天花板，好一会才轻声开口。  
“你是谁？”  
大脑里突然多出来一个声音：“我有无数面貌与无数身份，你问的是哪一个？”  
“能告诉我几个？”  
“三个好了，第一，我是你怀里这家伙的情人。第二，我是威斯康辛州的森林里，被你的国民遇到过并被称为暗夜咆哮者的怪物。”  
“还有呢？”  
“还有，我是伏行之混沌，奈亚拉托提普。”  
“这是你的名字吗？”  
“是，希柏里尔的法师伊波恩，阿拉伯的诗人阿卜杜拉·阿尔哈萨德都曾试图了解并记载下与我相关的知识，你可以阅读他们留下的书，但我建议你不要试图为了你怀里这家伙去寻找对抗我的方法。”  
“好，我听从您的建议。”  
说完这句话，阿尔弗雷德就感到那个声音消失了，不会再有回应。但他知道，祂就在身边，祂无处不在。  
  
弗朗西斯试过问阿尔弗雷德，他刚装作无意地提到基尔伯特，对方就笑着说行了，我知道你想问什么。  
“是的，我杀的。”阿尔弗雷德承认得毫不犹豫。  
“你……”弗朗西斯顿时被噎得咬牙切齿，可他最后还是放弃了发火，用尽全部的耐心问了一句为什么。  
“因为万尼亚想让我这么做，而我爱他，这个理由听起来怎么样？”  
“很欠揍，而且一点可信度都没有。”  
“是啊，”阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，“说出来我自己都不信。”  
可是他想自己是真的爱他，只不过弗朗西斯提到的那个时候还不是。彼时他喜欢伊万就像喜欢一个求而不得的高级妓女，势均力敌的强国地位和与生俱来的占有欲让他对自己的对手产生了欲望，天知道伊万在开会时站在他面前极近的位置，笑眯眯地用软糯的嗓音说出“要不要让牙龈出点血呀”时，他几乎差点在会议室里硬了。  
他可真想要这个人，要他像个婊子一样在自己身下承欢。  
后来阿尔弗雷德偶然听亚瑟说，伊万那家伙说不定有什么比共产主义还要反社会的信仰。他有些好奇，便时常想去窥探一番，终于在苏联濒临崩溃时被他钻到了空子。那天他看到托里斯捂着脖子，仿佛恐惧着身后的怪物追逐一样逃出来，而伊万房间里从不拉开的窗帘掀开了一条缝，斯拉夫人在窗口只露出半张脸，盯着托里斯离开的背影。  
阿尔弗雷德摸过去，直接把脸贴在了窗户上：“你好啊！”  
伊万被突如其来的大脸惊得后退一步，脸色极其难看地骂他神经病。  
这下阿尔弗雷德又多看到了一些屋里的景象，很干净普通的房间，但是地上似乎有些斑斑点点的痕迹，阿尔弗雷德觉得那看起来像是血溅射上去的形状。伊万的嘴唇似乎有些肿，没有像在外面时一样戴手套，于是阿尔弗雷德看见他抬手时，从大衣袖子里露出的一点手腕上似乎有淤青的痕迹。  
他很好奇，于是脱口而出你怎么了，需要帮忙吗？  
伊万似乎没想到他会这么说，愣了一下，有些不自然地把袖子往下拉了拉，遮住手腕和半个手掌：“没什么，你离开这里。”  
阿尔弗雷德觉得他似乎在恐惧，这很奇怪，他观察了自己的对手这么久，几乎了解他在任何情绪下的小动作，可是从未见过伊万真正害怕什么，于是他推断伊万现在这种他从未见过的神情是恐惧的表现。他手掌贴着玻璃：“真的没事吗，现在不是工作中，可以相信我找我帮忙的。”  
“谢谢你，”伊万笑了一下，极其温柔迷人，他也抬手贴上窗户，隔着玻璃与阿尔弗雷德手掌相贴，“我送你一样东西吧。”  
他把窗户打开一条缝，从缝里递出来一条银项链，圆形的链坠是一枚旧印。  
后来亚瑟给他看那几段机密视频时，阿尔弗雷德立刻想到这或许就是托里斯的项链，或许不久前才从那可怜人的脖子上扯下来。  
第二次窥见秘密是在东德，情报人员说那里似乎还有二战纳粹残留下的可怖实验室，在苏联的默许甚至支持下保留了下来。可是为此去搜集证据的情报人员却或死或疯，阿尔弗雷德决定亲自去看看怎么回事。  
他看到的景象比起亚瑟给的视频有过之而无不及。那里面已经没有活人了，但是从残破的尸体或死者表情上依然可以看出他们死前遭受了怎样的痛苦和绝望。  
身后的走廊传来一些奇怪的声响，阿尔弗雷德来不及离开，赶忙找了一个柜子藏进去。柜子里挂着几件白大褂，他试图在衣服中间站直一点，头上却碰到了什么东西。借着柜门缝里透出的光他辨别出那是一颗头，很难说是人的还是什么别的物种的头，他隐约看出那头形状怪异，似乎有一些鱼的特征。  
阿尔弗雷德强忍着恶心和一颗头一起缩在柜子里，透过缝隙朝外看，他看到伊万和另一个人一起进来，伊万十分顺从地问那人还满意吗。他没听到回答，看姿势伊万似乎在和那家伙拥吻，他试图看一看那到底是谁，刚调整了姿势换了角度，从门缝看出去就只剩下伊万一人了。  
伊万似乎是要拿什么东西，转身向柜子走来，阿尔弗雷德顿时觉得完了，他几乎视死如归地僵直在柜子里，而伊万打开门后却只是笑起来：“哎呀，您怎么在这里？”  
您？  
阿尔弗雷德来不及疑惑，假装镇定地走出来：“开个玩笑嘛。”  
“对了，您上次要求的，完成了之后米戈们就会离开吗？”  
“啊……是的。”  
“那您要来看一看吗？”  
“好啊，去看看。”  
阿尔弗雷德确定，伊万一定是把他认错了，难道那个家伙和他长得一模一样？他要去看一看他们到底在搞什么名堂，伊万带他到了一处偏僻的住宅，开门的是基尔伯特，阿尔弗雷德发誓门里的景象令他永生难忘——  
房子里有许多人，都处于昏迷状态被安置在椅子上，一群粉红色仿佛是巨型昆虫的恐怖玩意似乎在进行手术，它们把这些人的头皮割下，打开头骨，完整地取出一个个鲜血淋漓的大脑，装进金属圆筒中。伊万径直走了进去，没有注意到阿尔弗雷德愣在原地难受得几乎要吐出来。  
基尔伯特看着他的反应，麻木的神情似乎有了一丝松动，紧紧盯着他，阿尔弗雷德刚想问这是什么，他就把食指放在嘴上，做了一个噤声的手势。  
阿尔弗雷德点点头，基尔伯特就不动声色地站在他身边，手指在他手上点着摩尔斯电码：阿尔弗雷德？  
是我  
KILL ME  
阿尔弗雷德猛然抬头，基尔伯特依然一副木然的表情，走向了那些怪物，阿尔弗雷德看到一只怪物带着手术器材朝他爬过去，明白了基尔伯特也将是计划中的一颗缸中脑……  
他掏出枪对着基尔伯特的脑袋连开三枪，洞穿了那头颅。接着开枪打死了好几个座椅上即将被取出大脑的人。伊万惊愕地转身：“什么？不，你是……”  
阿尔弗雷德刚把枪对准伊万，就感觉身体不受自己的控制了，一颗子弹擦着伊万的头发飞过去，他感觉到自己放下了枪，咧出一个笑容，他听见自己的声音说，怎么了？开个玩笑而已。  
“没什么，”伊万低下头，“有点突然。”  
“这样不行啊，没关系那几个让人失望的就不要了，我刚才可是发现了更有趣的东西！”  
伊万似乎愣了一下：“明白了……唔……”  
他被按在血迹斑斑的墙上来了一个深吻，随后阿尔弗雷德感觉到那股控制着他的力量消失了。他不知道那是什么，而他和伊万的唇舌还交缠在一起，触感好得惊人。  
  
不久后那栋房子被清理得干干净净，怪物们带着金属罐里的大脑离开了，阿尔弗雷德做了好几天噩梦，他几乎肯定伊万被某种邪恶的力量控制着，或者他根本就是服从于某个恶魔。心理上他更倾向于前者，无论怎样他不想和别人说这些，决定独自去接近伊万调查这件事。  
苏联解体后他们成了恋人，他说，我是来救你的。  
伊万笑了笑，你是来杀我的还差不多。  
确实差不多。  
只是后来他才明白，他一直理解错了伊万的意思，伊万某些反常的举动和言辞确实是在告诉他这里有些不正常的东西，但那意思从来都不是“救我”，而是“你快跑。”  
没有人能救他，他也不需要别人救。  
可是阿尔弗雷德不会跑，在一起几十年，他终于等来了机会，自从那天他和自称奈亚拉托提普的存在对话后，伊万便不再向他隐瞒房子里的秘密，他有时会把地下室里养着的蜘蛛放出去咬人，有时会从不知哪里弄来一些奇怪的物种出去伤人，更多时候他带回活人实验咒文和仪式——曾经这些活动都在地下室里进行，后来干脆搬到了浴室，反正不必瞒着阿尔弗雷德了，浴室方便在结束后清洗血污。  
阿尔弗雷德从一开始的恶心反胃到逐渐麻木并没有花太多时间，他想曾经基尔伯特或许也是这样，生活在仿佛与世隔绝的绝望与血腥之中。  
他又带回来一个倒霉鬼扔进浴室里，伊万看起来刚洗过澡，只穿着短裤蜷缩在沙发上，身上还尽是欢爱的痕迹。他捧着一本书，抬起头笑着说你回来啦。  
“今天要的也带回来了。”阿尔弗雷德指了指浴室。  
伊万嗯了一声，打了个哈欠，睫毛湿漉漉的沾着泪水。阿尔弗雷德脱掉沾了点脏的外套，走过去在沙发边蹲下：“累了的话就明天再说吧。”  
“不，”伊万摇头，“祂会不满意的。”  
阿尔弗雷德心说真是个能折腾的外神，他还不敢说这句话，伊万就说了：“真能折腾人不是吗？”  
“额……是啊……”  
伊万盯着手里的书：“祂总是这样，喜欢恶作剧，喜欢玩弄人类，可是祂那么高贵，我也只好让祂开心呀。”  
他的神情过分温柔专注，像包容一切的救世主，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己要疯了，或许是窥探到了隐秘柔软的一角，他的心里也一起软下来了，软到酸楚，酸楚得无处发泄，巴不得每一寸都紧紧贴在一起。他几乎脱口而出：“那你呢？”  
你满意吗？你开心吗？这些是你想做的吗？  
“我……我会和祂永生合体的，我曾向他请求，在这个世界毁灭之后，恩赐我这具低劣不堪的身体成为祂的化身之一的资格，所以我要努力学习，为了这个化身有足够多的知识，可以使用足够多的咒文。”  
  
与神明永生合体是再好不过的结局了，伊万一直都这样想着。  
他已经不记得奈亚拉托提普是什么时候，以何种方式来到了他的身边，或许神的存在只是他臆想中的感觉，就像他的教母，那位东罗马的女人所说的，当你想到神明时，神明便会感知到你。  
最初他在古书上学到了接触奈亚拉托提普的咒文，于是随时随地，只要使用了，这位无处不在的外神便会和他交流对话。他知道自己任何时候都不会再是孤身一人，有一位高于人类许多的外神作伴是多么危险又迷人的事啊。  
神教了他许多超越人类的知识，看着他一次又一次地陷入恐惧却欲罢不能，有时也要他去找人来实践刚学的咒文，一开始这很难，伊万总是弄得一团糟，他把信徒们带进隐蔽的地方，颤抖着剥下一具尸体的皮肤，弄得满身鲜血腥臭不堪。小心翼翼地召唤了无皮者，却吓得一句话都说不出来，那具剥了皮的尸体大笑着，带着数位信徒的生命一同液化蒸发进空气中。  
时间长了，不需要伊万使用咒文，神的声音也时常出现在他身边，有时在暴君的王座上，有时在充满死亡的战场上。神说如果你能够一直完成我的要求，让我满意的话，我也允许你向我提三个请求。  
彼时伊万蹲在战壕里，身边是数万家人的尸体，身后是摇摇欲坠的首都，他几乎绝望地握着枪，低声问你在吗？  
“在呀！”奈亚拉托提普的声音听起来格外愉快，估计这场在全世界死伤无数的战争很对祂的胃口。  
于是伊万趁机提了请求：“你在哪里，我可以看一看吗？”  
“当然是无处不在，你想看我？你喜欢什么样子我给你看。”  
“我喜欢你的样子。”  
“我是没有形态与面貌的伏行之混沌，我想想该用什么化身出现在你面前呢——你猜我是个没有头，脖子上长触手的丑陋巨人？那只是用来吓唬美国人的化身而已，我想你更喜欢金发蓝眼，戴眼镜的年轻小伙？”  
伊万愣住了。  
“哈哈哈哈哈真有趣啊，你们人类果然都很有趣！”  
与阿尔弗雷德一模一样的身影凭空出现在尸横遍野的战场上，俯下身与他接吻。  
  
预言中的末日一天天逼近，科学家们检测到海底的地壳活动越来越频繁，不久前一场巨大的海啸袭击了日本，有人说看到被海啸破坏的城市废墟中，有头部像鱼的人形怪物举行着奇怪的仪式。  
可是本田菊好像一点都不紧张恐惧，不知道是早有准备还是视死如归，王耀在了无生气的废墟中找到他时，他满身被海水冲刷的狼狈污浊，怀里却紧紧护着波奇——那只外形奇怪的宠物。他似乎在和它说话，王耀跑过去问他还好吗，他抬头说没关系，我们都会好的。  
王耀一愣：“什么意思？”  
“诺亚方舟，我们将会有一架诺亚方舟，带我们逃离末日。”本田菊低头抚摸波奇的头，“是波奇告诉我的，猫咪们也都这么说，它们会带我们离开。”  
“我怎么不知道，在哪里？”  
本田菊抬手指着天上的月亮：“看，在那里。”  
无独有偶，希腊人也对猫咪们越发宠爱，周围的人都不明白，海格力斯抱着一只蓝眼白猫说我也不知道怎么回事，但是它们说，会带我们去另一个世界。  
或许是疯了，亚瑟不予理睬。  
弗朗西斯倒是有些上心，他不止一次地去问这是怎么回事，希腊人却只是皱着眉摇头，说我真的不知道，但是我希望你也能相信这一点。  
接下来的日子里，黑夜越来越长，而天上月亮一天比一天大，甚至不再以同一个面对着人们，逐渐转动着露出背面，靠近恐慌的人类。潮汐失常，到处都是海啸与洪灾。本该与其他国家意识体一样尽力安抚民心的阿尔弗雷德却不知所踪，他给上司留下一句“有更重要的事”便离开了。  
“所以你更重要的事就是跑来发情吗？”伊万躺在床上，抬脚把他踹了下去。  
“在生命的最后和喜欢的人一起过，难道不重要吗？”  
“得了吧亲爱的，我饿了。”  
“想吃什么？”  
“我要问问祂想吃什么。”  
  
月亮已经大到几乎遮蔽了天空，月光铺天盖地，把夜晚照得如同白昼，而白昼再也没有来临。有人想起来，原本的末日预言里并没有这个现象。  
伊万站在窗口，看着天上永恒一般的巨大月亮，语气依然平缓，有种神看世人的悲悯：“剩下的时间不多了。”  
“嗯。”阿尔弗雷德从后面抱着他，陪他看月亮。  
“你到时候……”  
“神要我留下，我走不掉，我留下陪你。”阿尔弗雷德说着，感觉到伊万下意识地抓住了他的手臂。  
“谢谢你陪我这么久，”伊万顿了顿，“也谢谢你没有杀我，陪我演到现在。”  
“不，不完全是演，我一开始的目的确实是阻止邪神和你这个邪教徒，我对你说过很多假话，但至少有一句是真的。”  
“可别说是我爱你。”  
“不然还能有哪句？”  
伊万笑着回头吻了吻他的唇角：“真可惜啊，我要把我的爱人献给神明，以取悦祂获得恩赐。”  
“我知道，”阿尔弗雷德也笑，“和我说说我去不了的那个地方是什么样吧。”  
“那里是一个梦境，每一个喜欢做梦的人都会过得很好……”  
他低声说了许多，描述了森林里活泼聒噪的小生物，夜晚会跳上月亮的猫咪，美丽古老的港口有商船带来玛瑙与红宝石，巨大巍峨的山脉上有神明的雕像……阿尔弗雷德听着，喃喃念到真的有这么好啊。  
阿尔弗雷德几个月前才真正明白伊万在做什么，那天一如往日，伊万刚完成了一个咒文，七个倒霉的实验者被操纵着精神自相残杀至死。伊万一丝不挂地坐在血和尸体里，低声说你说过我可以提三个请求对吗？  
“为了奖励我最完美忠诚的信徒，第三个是什么？”  
伊万跪着向神祈祷：“幻梦境的庇护者，我希望得到您的允许，在旧日支配者苏醒的那天让人们可以通过月亮的背面到达梦境之地。”  
“我以为你不会拘泥于人类的世界与法制，适者生存，旧日支配者只会带来进步。”  
“我深信这一点，但是很抱歉，人类太过低劣了。”  
“没关系，我可以答应你的请求，人类的存在确实能给我带来不少乐趣，从今天起月亮便开始接近，但剩下的时间你依然要满足我的要求。”  
“当然，我会的。”  
“那么吃掉你面前的尸体吧。”  
伊万毫不犹豫地抓起一节血肉模糊的手臂就咬，被生肉与血腥味恶心得当场吐出来，他忍着恶心一边吐一边吃，奈亚拉托提普在四周高声尖笑着。  
阿尔弗雷德看到的便是这样的场面，雪白的躯体坐在满地尸体与污浊中，眼里含着晶莹的泪水，嘴里咬着血肉。他突然明白了伊万心底承载了什么——他可以不在乎爱恨，不在乎他人评价，他用万千牺牲于末日时敲开通向未来的门，用残破低劣的身份踏上神的征途。  
他是被困在人类欲念中的高贵灵魂，阿尔弗雷德想，我的爱人绝不无辜，他残忍，天真，孤绝，但他确实是爱着所有人的，而我为此深爱着他。  
  
最后一天，地球上已经失去了时间概念，月亮近到触手可及，彻底转到了背面。人们惊异地发现原本光秃秃的月亮背面出现了城市，甚至有人在上面生活着。  
巨大的石柱伸出海面，海啸肆虐，海水倒灌，地面上的一切分崩离析化为废墟，巨大的绿色怪物从海底苏醒，狂信徒们疯狂尖叫欢呼，理智尚存的人拼命地逃。猫咪们跳上了房顶，优雅地高高跃起，带着幸运的人类一同跳向月亮，有人不慎掉下来，被卷进海水，更多人努力配合猫的动作，在抵达月亮时欢呼。  
亚瑟在疯狂的人群与海浪中寻找阿尔弗雷德的身影，他至今还希望阿尔弗雷德可以安全离开。他终于在一栋还没倒塌的楼顶上看到了并肩而立的两个人，阿尔弗雷德看着月亮，伊万看着拼命向月亮逃亡的人们。  
亚瑟想冲他们喊，可是嘈杂阻挡了他的声音，他只能眼睁睁地看着。阿尔弗雷德看到了他，向他做了一个再见的手势。  
“抱歉了，我是奈亚拉托提普的最后一个祭品，我自愿留下，让伊万得以获得祂的恩赐。”阿尔弗雷德对着亚瑟的方向说，尽管这些话已经无法传达过去了。  
奈亚拉托提普就在他们身后，带着极其愉快的表情看着人类一片混乱的景象，和面前两个至死留在彼此身边的人，这是最有趣的两个玩具。伊万一把将阿尔弗雷德推下了楼，下面海浪里裹挟着大群半人半鱼的怪物，几乎瞬间就将他撕咬殆尽。  
“阿尔弗雷德！！”亚瑟的尖叫几乎刺穿海水，他差一点就要冲进海里，弗朗西斯从后面拉住他，捂上了他的眼睛。  
伊万也闭上了眼，跟在阿尔弗雷德后面纵身一跃而下，海浪越来越大，他恍然以为自己被卷入漩涡。  
这具身体本该如他所愿成为神的化身，可是他现在想放弃这个机会，去追随陪他到生命尽头的爱人。  
  
伊万醒来时，发现自己躺在海边的一块石头上，身边坐着一位穿着整齐，皮肤黝黑的男人。不用问，一定又是奈亚拉托提普的化身。  
那男人开口就是抱怨：“你看看你怎么这么不小心，还要我救你上来，唉我可告诉你啊，那三个要求，我既然答应了，也没有你反悔的余地。”  
“嗯，明白了。”  
“要不要去看看你的其他同伴怎么样了？”  
“他们……”  
“有些人没去月亮上，来不及了，或者不想去，谁知道呢。”  
他说的是仍然存活在地球上的一批人，以及亚瑟和弗朗西斯，他们最后决定留下来。  
伊万在人类最后的城市里见到了亚瑟，他正盯着海面发呆，神情恍惚，看到伊万却突然回过神来，抱着双臂冷冷地打量着。  
伊万有些艰难地开口：“你怎么……”  
“只要还有我的家人活在我的土地上，我就会留下。”亚瑟说，“而且我早就决定的事，也从来没有放弃过。”  
“你要小心……小心不要遇见我的另外一千个面目。”  
第一句话还是伊万的语气，第二句就不再是了。亚瑟知道面前的从此也是祂的化身之一，于是他扯了扯嘴角，似乎想要对这位初次见面的神明微笑一下。  
“你好啊，伏行之混沌。”  
  
end.


End file.
